Field
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for improving isolation between transmit and receive radio-frequency (RF) signals.
Description of the Related Art
A radio-frequency (RF) device such as a wireless device often includes a transmitter and a receiver for generating a Tx signal and process an Rx signal, respectively. Isolation of such signals in their respective paths to and from one or more antennas is an important performance consideration. For example, isolation between Tx and Rx signals can facilitate improvement or optimization of radio communication links.